Dua Kalimat Saja
by Ayako Daisuke
Summary: Karena bosan, Rin mengajak Len bermain pada saat hari ulang tahun mereka lalu Len mengusulkan untuk bermain dua kalimat saja, sebuah permainan penuh kejahilan. Dan siapa mangsanya? Tentu saja onee-sama terhormat mereka, si Miku Hatsune!/ "Kagamine's Birthday Project : Dua Kalimat Saja processing!"/Oneshoot/Fic Special Kagamine Twins Birthday!


Happy Birthday To You! Happy Birthday To You! Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday Kagamine Twins! \\(^o^)/

Pertama-tama Ay mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk calon imam dan calon ipar saya, yaitu Len Kagamine dan Rin Kagamine, yeaayy *slapped

Oke, gak biasanya author note saya di awal-awal, hehehe.. Ini spesial karena hari ini calon imam dan calon ipar saya sedang ulang tahun pemirsah! Huhu semoga Rin tambah kawaii dan tambah mirip dengan saya dan semoga Len makin handsome dan mau dengan saya hahaha *abaikan*

Seperti yang saya bilang tadi, ini adalah fic spesial ulang tahun Kagamine Twins. Project ini sebenarnya udah dibuat dua bulan yang lalu. Tapi karena saya sibuk, males-malesan, sok sibuk, sok WB, dan sibuk (lagi) main game mulu, jadi ngaret sampai empat hari yang lalu. Oke, saya curhat jadi tolong abaikan..

Pernah dengar permainan 'Dua Kalimat Saja'? Yang sering nonton Stand Up Comedy pasti tahu. Hahaha, tiba-tiba saya dapat inspirasi setelah nonton itu. Terima kasih Kang Isman XD

Huhu untuk sementar saya tunda dulu karena belum dapat inspirasi sama sekali. Rancangannya saja belum. Jadi maafkan saya, ya.. Untuk sekarang kita beralih ke fic ini dulu.. Yok, kita ke disclaimer! ^^/

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media**

 **Game Dua Kalimat Saja © Stand Up Comedy Academy Indonesia**

 **Fic Dua Kalimat Saja © Ayako Daisuke**

* * *

 **Warnings :**

 **Typo(s), OOC, Garing, Gaje, dan masih banyak yang lainnya**

* * *

 **Dua Kalimat Saja**

* * *

"Haaahhhh! Aku bosaaaaannn!"

Geraman kecil dari gadis honeyblonde ini bergema di ruang keluarga mansion Vocaloid. Membuat saudara kembar di sebelahnya yang sedang mendengarkan lagu melalui headset nya hanya menghela napas. Bagaimana tidak? Suara cempreng gadis itu malah melebihi kerasnya volume musik yang didengarnya.

Rin Kagamine, gadis pemilik suara cempreng tadi berguling-guling di karpet berbulu yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Hari ini mereka bebas tugas, alias libur kerja. Tidak ada job manggung, konser, meet and greet, atau semacamnya. Sangat langka bagi seorang member Vocaloid.

Rin pun bangkit dari tidur-tidurnya yang tidak jelas itu. Menghampiri adik kembarnya yang berada di sofa tak jauh dari tempatnya berada tadi. Dan adik kembarnya itu Len Kagamine. Tapi sepertinya pemuda yang hari ini baru saja menginjak usia 15 tahun itu tidak memperdulikan kehadiran kakaknya. Melihat Len yang tidak bergeming, Rin mencoba memanggilnya.

"Ne, Len.."

Tidak ada jawaban. Membuat Rin bertanya-tanya, anak ini tidur atau apa? Rin pun memanggilnya lagi disertai oleh guncangan di bahu Len.

"Ne, Len.. Aku bosan.."

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Perempatan mulai muncul di pelipis Rin. Segera saja ia menarik headset yang dipakai Len dengan paksa dan berteriak di telinganya.

"LEEENNN! AKU BOSAAAANNN!"

Ngiiiiiinnggg...

Telinga Len sekarang jadi tidak lebih seperti televisi rusak.

"Jadi kalau kau bosan kau mau apa, Rin?!" sewot Len seraya mengusap telinganya. Ia menatap Rin kesal. Padahal dia sudah sengaja diam agar tidak kena masalah. Dilihatnya Rin yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jari-jarinya saling mengait. Kakinya mengayun tidak jelas. Persis seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan permen.

"Terserah kau. Kita main, jalan-jalan, karokean, terserahlah yang penting bisa menghilangkan rasa bosanku"

Len mengusap wajahnya. Ia harus lebih hati-hati terhadap Rin yang sekarang ini. Rin lagi banyak tingkah dan rewel. Kalau tidak dituruti, pasti dia akan mengamuk. Tapi masalahnya, ia sedang malas hari ini dan ingin santai-santai di mansion saja. Soalnya jarang sekali ada libur seperti ini.

"Lagipula hari ini, kan hari ulang tahun kita. Ingat, kan? Apa kau tidak mau melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan?"

Bagaimana Len bisa lupa dengan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri beserta kakak kesayangannya ini. Tahun ini mereka sudah berumur 15 tahun. Biasanya umur segitu, sepasang anak kembar—apalagi perempuan dan laki-laki sudah merenggangkan hubungan mereka. Karena malu. Karena sudah besar. Tidak mungkin, kan anak laki-laki dan perempuan terlalu dekat? Nanti dikira incest lagi.

Tapi Rin dan Len tidak begitu. Malah jika mereka berpisah pasti salah satu dari mereka ada yang bingung. Baik itu Len maupun Rin. Karena sudah terbiasa bersama, jadi ketika tidak bersama mereka tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Tenang saja. Mereka tidak incest kok. Hanya sedikit mengidap sister dan brother complex.

Len menghela napas. "Baiklah. Kita akan bermain"

Mata Rin langsung berbinar-binar. Wajahnya langsung antusias seperti mengatakan 'ayo bermaiiin..' kepada Len. Sedangkan Len hanya tersenyum saja.

"Kita bermain permainan 'dua kalimat saja'."

Air muka Rin berubah. Begitu juga dengan Len.

"Permainannya begini. Aku memberimu dua kalimat yang harus kau ucapkan selama seharian ini. Tidak boleh mengucapkan kalimat lain. Begitu juga denganku. Kau bebas memberiku dua kalimat apa saja itu. Kemudian kita akan praktekkan pada seseorang disini yang tidak ikut dalam permainan kita. Kau mengerti?"

Rin diam sebentar. Mencoba mencerna kalimat yang Len lontarkan kepadanya yang rada-rada lemot ini. Setelah mengerti ia lalu mengangguk-angguk.

"Tapi sepertinya aku pernah mendengar permainan ini"

"Ya, aku mempraktekkan permainan yang ada di televisi kemarin" Len menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah! Jadi aku harus memberimu dua kalimat, ya!" ucap Rin antusias. Ia kemudian memikirkan kalimat apa yang cocok untuk diucapkan Len selama seharian ini. Begitu juga dengan Len. Setelah hening beberapa saat, akhirnya Rin yang angkat bicara.

"Ha! Ini dua kalimat untukmu, Len!" ucapnya dengan semangat. "Yang pertama 'Aku tidak setuju!' dengan nada protes yang tinggi. Kemudian.. Ah, ya! 'Selamat ulang tahun' juga!"

Len sweatdrop. Tidak percaya dengan ucapan dari kakaknya ini. Tapi kemudian ia berdeham. Bersiap mengatakan dua kalimat darinya untuk Rin ucapkan hari ini.

"Untukmu 'Ini untuk apa?' dan 'Aku tidak mengerti jadi tolong jelaskan ulang'. Tidak sepertimu, aku memberikan kalimat yang mudah untuk diadaptasikan, nih" gerutu Len. Sedangkan Rin hanya tertawa kecil. Tapi baru saja mereka mau beranjak untuk mencari korban kejahilan mereka hari ini, suara Miku, sang onee-sama mereka terdengar dari arah dapur.

"Rin! Len! Tolong bantu aku disini!"

Rin dan Len saling pandang, kemudian menyeringai. Mereka tidak perlu mencari mangsa, karena mangsa itu yang datang sendiri kepada mereka. Len pun menyodorkan telapak tangannya yang disambut tepukan dari telapak tangan Rin.

"Kagamine's Birthday Project : Dua Kalimat Saja processing!"

* * *

Rin dan Len pun berjalan menuju dapur dimana suara Miku berasal. Dan benar saja. Di dapur sudah terlihat sang putri nomor satu di dunia sedang sibuk disana. Dengan apron berwarna teal yang terpasang di tubuhnya dan beberapa peralatan dapur. Blender, mixer, tepung ini-itu, telur, gula, garam, dan beberapa buah jeruk dan pisang disana.

Miku yang merasakan ada makhluk lain di dapur, langsung menoleh. Ia bernapas lega mendapati dua adik kesayangannya yang hari ini sedang berulang tahun datang setelah dipanggil. Ia pun menyuruh Rin dan Len mendekat.

"Ayo bantu aku sini. Kalian yang ulang tahun malah aku yang memasak kuenya. Bagaimana, sih?" gerutu Miku. Ia membuka lagi buku resepnya. Melihat-lihat bahan apalagi yang ia akan masukkan ke dalam adonan kue. Sedangkan si kembar hanya tersenyum jahil saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Selamat ulang tahun"

Miku menoleh. Ia tidak salah dengar kan?

"Len, yang ulang tahun itu kalian, bukan aku"

"Aku tidak setuju!"

Miku terlonjak kaget. Ia kaget karena Len yang tiba-tiba teriak 'aku tidak setuju' dengan suara yang tinggi. Apanya yang tidak setuju? Bukannya hari ini mereka memang ulang tahun? Lalu kenapa Len marah-marah dan protes begitu?

Miku menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ya, terserahlah, Len. Nah, sekarang kalian bantu aku. Sini biar kujelaskan cara membuat kue kalian sendiri"

Rin dan Len pun mendekat. Mereka menunggu Miku yang sedang mengumpulkan beberapa telur, tepung, minyak, cokelat bubuk, pengembang kue, dan gula. Tak lupa ia mengeringkan alat-alat yang ia cuci tadi. Karena kalau alatnya basah, kue tidak akan bisa mengembang. Setelah bahan dan alat terkumpul, ia lalu membaca kembali buku resepnya.

"Ini untuk apa?" tanya Rin berusaha sepolos mungkin. Melihat adiknya yang sepertinya antusias itu bertanya, Miku tersenyum.

"Ini untuk membuat kue, Rin. Begini. Pertama kalian pecahkan empat telur ini dan masukkan isinya ke dalam mangkuk. Kemudian masukkan segelas gula. Lalu mixer bersama-sama selama dua puluh menit. Setelah telur dan gula sudah tercampur, masukkan tiga perempat gelas minyak, setengah gelas tepung, setengah gelas bubuk cokelat, dan pengembang kue setengah sendok lalu mixer lagi sampai tercampur menjadi satu adonan. Kemudian adonan dimasukkan ke dalam loyang dan kukus selama tiga puluh menit. Kau mengerti Rin?"

Rin mengangguk-angguk. Di mata Miku sepertinya Rin telah mengerti karena memang membuat kue itu mudah. Namun, lain dengan harapannya, Rin menatapnya dengan tatapan yang lebih polos.

"Aku tidak mengerti jadi tolong jelaskan ulang"

Miku sweatdrop seketika. Ia sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar, dengan bahasa yang mudah dimengerti tapi Rin masih belum bisa mengerti? Lain cerita jika Miku menjelaskannya dengan bahasa-bahasa fisika yang menggunakan satuan mililiter atau nanoliter sekalian. Ditambah lagi Miku harus menjelaskannya dari awal?

"Baiklah, Rin. Di bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti?" Miku sengaja bertanya begitu. Setidaknya Rin akan bertanya di bagian tengah saat ia menjelaskan sehingga ia tidak harus menjelaskan dari awal.

Rin melihat-lihat alat dan bahan yang berada di depannya. Pandangannya tertuju pada mixer berwarna putih itu.

"Ini untuk apa?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk mixer itu.

'Masa kau tidak tahu apa fungsi dari mixer, sih Rin?' gerutu Miku dalam hati. Ia tidak berani mengucapkannya langsung karena Rin memiliki perasaan yang sangat sensitif. Sangat gawat jika Miku mengeluarkan kekesalannya lalu Rin yang menjadi korbannya sampai ngambek.

Miku menghela napas lalu tersenyum terpaksa. "Ini untuk mengaduk adonan yang telah dicampur, Rin. Mixer ini otomatis, jadi kita tidak perlu capek-capek untuk mengaduknya dengan tangan kita sendiri"

"Aku tidak setuju!"

"Apanya yang tidak kau setujui, Len?!"

Jika itu Len, Miku tidak segan untuk mengeluarkan kekesalannya. Ia kesal bercampur heran dengan Len. Kenapa ia hari ini pemarah sekali!? Sedikit-sedikit tidak setuju. Padahal ia sudah menjelaskan fungsi mixer dengan benar, jadi dimana letak ketidaksetujuannya?

"Aku tidak mengerti jadi tolong jelaskan ulang"

Ini lagi satu. Daritadi adiknya yang sangat kawaii ini terus-terusan tidak mengerti. Masih untung kalau ia hanya tidak mengerti, lah ini minta dijelaskan kembali. Dari awal lagi!

Miku menghela napasnya lagi. Sebagai gadis yang beranjak dewasa, ia harus lebih bersabar menghadapi adik-adiknya ini. Apalagi si kembar Kagamine ini sedang berulang tahun hari ini.

'Sabar, Miku. Jadilah kakak yang baik..' batin Miku menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia pun menghela napas lalu kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Jadi, apa yang harus Miku-nee ini jelaskan ulang untuk kalian, adik-adikku?"

Perkataan Miku yang sedikit mengandung unsur kekejaman itu sedikit membuat Rin dan Len merinding, namun geli. Tidak apa-apa, kan kalau mereka mengerjai kakak yang paling mereka hormati ini? Kapan lagi kesempatan itu akan datang kalau bukan hari ini?

Rin melihat-lihat barang-barang di depannya lagi. Memilih-milih barang apa yang menjadi pembantunya untuk membuat Miku kesal lagi. Serius, wajah Miku yang kesal itu sangat lucu.

"Ini untuk apa?" tanya Rin seraya menunjuk beberapa telur di dalam plastik. Miku yang melihat benda yang ditunjuk Rin hanya memasang wajah 'are you kidding me?' pada Rin. Ia tidak percaya. Masa Rin tidak tau apa kegunaan telur, sih? Sepertinya Miku harus banyak-banyak menyediakan napas untuk dihelanya. Kepalanya pun mulai pusing. Kalau saja Rin dan Len ini bukan adik kesayangannya, mungkin mulut mereka sudah Miku sumpal dengan negi satu persatu.

Miku menghela napas (lagi) sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Rin. "Itu telur, Rin. Fungsinya—"

"Aku tidak setuju!"

"AKU BELUM MENJELASKAN, LEN!"

Suara teriakan kesal Miku mengalahkan protes Len. Bagaimana tidak? Miku bahkan belum mengatakan apapun, tapi Len sudah protes! Ingin sekali rasanya Miku menjambaki rambut honeyblonde pemuda itu.

"Ada apa dengan kalian hari ini?" gerutu Miku tidak sabar. Kunciran twintail nya bergoyang kesana kemari mengikuti pemiliknya yang kini sedang menahan kesal. Sedangkan Rin dan Len berusaha menutupi tawa geli mereka. Si kembar ini menikmati kekesalan Onee-sama mereka ternyata.

"Rin, daritadi selalu tidak mengerti dengan yang kujelaskan dan meminta padaku untuk menjelaskannya dari awal! Padahal yang kau tanyakan itu hal-hal yang sudah lumrah, Rin!" Miku menahan tangannya untuk tidak mencubit keras-keras pipi Rin yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan polos. Kemudian ia melirik Len.

"Yang ini lagi satu!" tunjuknya pada Len. "Daritadi bawaannya marah terus! Sedikit-sedikit tidak setuju! Apanya yang tidak kau setujui itu, Len? Padahal aku sudah menjelaskannya dengan benar tapi kau masih saja marah-marah!"

Rin dan Len diam saja. Karena diantara kata-kata yang kakak terhormat mereka keluarkan tadi tidak ada yang bisa dibalas dengan dua kalimat mereka. Jadi, Rin dan Len menunggu saat yang tepat untuk Miku berbicara. Untuk sekarang ini, biarkan mereka menikmati apa yang ada di hadapan mereka ini.

Melihat adik-adiknya yang tiba-tiba diam ini membuat Miku tidak tega juga. Ia pun kembali menghela napas. Jangan sampai Rin dan Len takut padanya hanya karena ia marah-marah tidak jelas begini.

"Huh, kalian ini. Aku jadi serba salah menghadapi kalian hari ini. Ayolah, kalian 'kan sedang berulang tahun jadi—"

"Selamat ulang tahun"

"BUKAN AKU YANG ULANG TAHUN!"

Teriakkan Miku membuat Si Kembar Kagamine terlonjak kaget. Bisa mereka lihat bahwa background Miku kini ada api yang berkobar-kobar akibat amarahnya. Rin dan Len takut juga jadinya. Tidak disangka, Onee-sama mereka yang selalu tampil perfect dan kawaii di depan semua orang ini mempunyai suatu sifat tersembunyi seperti ini.

Miku dengan sekuat tenga menahan tangannya untuk tidak menyumpal mulut Len dengan negi yang dipegangnya. Alhasil, ia gigit dengan kasar negi itu dan menelannya setelah mengunyahnya setengah halus. Ia berharap dengan negi itu bisa menenangkannya dari belenggu kekesalannya hari ini.

"Jika kalian bukan adik-adikku—" Miku mengarahkan negi bekas gigitannya ke arah Rin dan Len, lalu memakannya kembali. "—aku pasti sudah mengubur kalian di dalam salju di luar"

Rin dan Len saling menatap dan mendengus geli. Mereka heran, kenapa Miku belum juga menyadari bahwa dirinya telah dikerjai hari ini?

"Ini untuk apa?" tanya Rin seraya menunjuk negi yang dipegang Miku. Membuat gadis teal itu menghentikan makannya dan menatap Rin dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa gadis honeyblonde itu baca. Oh, ada satu! Horror!

Miku pun tersenyum manis sambil menyodorkan negi itu ke arah Rin dan Len. "Ini untuk menyumbat tenggorokkan kalian agar tidak terus bertanya-tanya!"

Sontak saja Rin dan Len tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mereka sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ekespresi Miku begitu lucu ditambah kebodohannya yang sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya telah dikerjai oleh adik-adik kesayangannya. Tapi, begitu melihat Rin dan Len tertawa begitu, Miku langsung sadar. Ia telah dipermainkan oleh Si Kembar!

"Hoo, jadi kalian mempermainkan onee-sama kalian, ya..."

Tawa Si Kembar terhenti mendengar kalimat itu. Nadanya begitu menyeramkan hingga membuat Rin dan Len merinding. Dan benar saja, di hadapan mereka kini Miku menjelma seperti iblis yang menyeramkan. Matanya yang teal itu berubah menjadi hitam pekat, rambutnya berdiri tegak, dan background api yang menyala-nyala. Membuat Rin dan Len beranjak pergi dari sana secepatnya. Namun, belum sempat kaki mereka melangkah, Miku lebih dulu sempat menangkap mereka. Pita putih Rin yang ditarik tangan kanan Miku dan ponytail Len yang ditarik oleh tangan kirinya.

"Kalian harus mendapatkan balasan dari perbuatan kalian ini, adik-adikku.."

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 pm. Langit kini kembali menurunkan butiran-butiran salju putih ke bumi. Membuat udara dingin berhembus menembus kulit. Tapi, itu tidak terlalu dipikirkan oleh penghuni mansion Vocaloid. Malah sekarang, mereka sepertinya sedang merayakan pesta besar-besaran yang lebih meriah daripada pesta natal dua hari yang lalu.

"Ayo! Siapa lagi yang mau memberikan makanan favoritnya? Rin-chan dan Len-chan akan menerimanya dengan senang hati, lho!"

Seruan Miku menggema di seluruh ruangan. Diikuti oleh sorak sorai dari member Vocaloid yang berada di ruangan itu baru kemudian memberi 'sedikit' dari makanan, minuman, atau apapun yang menjadi kesukaan mereka ke atas dua kue yang cukup besar yang berada di atas meja. Tampaknya semuanya sedang bersenang-senang.

Semuanya terkecuali Rin dan Len.

Lihat saja nasib dari dua anak kembar ini. Masing-masing dari mereka diikat di kursi sehingga tidak bergerak. Namun, mulut mereka tidak ditempeli lakban seperti drama-drama yang ada di televisi. Jadi, kau bisa mendengar tangisan penuh kesedihan dari bibir mereka.

"Huhu Miku-oneesama lepaskan kami" ucap Rin dengan wajah memelasnya. Kali ini tidak dibuat-buat. Ia sudah kapok untuk mengerjai Miku lagi setelah tahu kalau hukuman dari Miku akan seperti ini. Miku yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak bisa, Rin-chan. Nikmati saja. Ini 'kan hari ulang tahun kalian" jawab Miku seraya tersenyum jahil. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Len dengan ekspresi horrornya saat melihat kue pisangnya kini sedang dituang sake oleh Meiko.

"Hei, Len! Tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun lagi?" sindir Miku yang menyadarkan Len dari kue pisangnya. Len diam saja seraya mengalihkan pandangannya. Miku tersenyum lagi. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dua kue yang ia buat tadi. Satu kue jeruk khusus untuk Rin dan satu kue pisang khusus untuk Len. Setengah jam yang lalu kue itu masih sempurna dan menggoda selera. Tapi sekarang kue itu berubah menjadi kutukan. Rin dan Len pun bahkan tidak berminat lagi memandangnya walaupun itu makanan kesukaan mereka.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kalian terus-terusan mengucapkan kalimat itu" ucap Miku seraya mengambil kue pisang yang diatasnya terdapat potongan wortel, terong, negi, serta wadah eskrim dan sedikit bau sake lalu memotongnya sedikit. Miku pun mengambilnya sesendok dan mengarahkannya ke arah Len.

"Ya, ya.. Aku pernah melihat permainan itu di televisi. Ayo, Len. Karena Onee-sama kalian ini sangat baik hati, dengan senang hati aku menyuapkan ini untukmu. Rin, kau tunggu giliranmu, ya"

"Jangan, Miku-nee!" teriak Rin dan Len bersamaan. Mereka pun makin memberontak untuk melepaskan diri dari ikatan. Sayangnya ikatan itu sangat kuat. Padahal Miku lah yang mengikat mereka tadi.

Kini giliran Miku yang menikmati betapa menderitanya adik-adiknya ini. Ia pun memberi kode pada yang lain untuk ikut mengerjai si kembar. Sontak saja member Vocaloid yang lain dengan tidak teganya mencolek krim yang ada di kue ke pipi si kembar. Dan si kembar Kagamine hanya bisa pasrah dengan hadiah di ulang tahun mereka yang ke 15 ini. Yah, salah mereka juga, sih berani macam-macam dengan Onee-sama terhormat mereka.

"Len, ingatkan aku untuk jangan mengajakmu bermain lagi. Permainanmu membawa bencana" keluh Rin dengan wajah penuh krim. Sepertinya ia akan berendam lama-lama sesudah ini. Len dengan wajah yang sama pun hanya menghela napas berat.

"Padahal dia sendiri yang meminta" ucapnya pelan. Namun matanya cepat-cepat memasang tatapan horror saat Miku kembali menyodorkan kue kutukan itu.

"Miku-nee.. Jangan!"

"Hihi... Selamat ulang tahun, Rin-chan, Len-kun!"

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Author Note (lagi) :**

Gak mau panjang-panjang dah.. Di awal udah panjang author note nya.. Takut ganggu.. Review nya boleh kali yaaa ^^ Terima kasih sudah mau baca! ^^/


End file.
